


"You Care?"

by AthenaFangGranger26



Series: The Adventures of 'Lizabeth Page [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I do love Greg, Just a bit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Lizabeth takes a moment to help Greg out and pauses to think on the kind detective inspector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Care?"

"'Morning, Greg." I called, stepping quickly into the office. "Bit early for this one, don't you suppose?"  
The greying detective looked up at me with tired eyes. He frowned, and then it looked as if he attempted a smile and failed.  
"Thanks for coming, 'Lizabeth. We've been at this one all night." He sighed.  
"You didn't call Sherlock?" I asked.  
Lestrade shook his head and led me over to the evidence photos. "Nah, John mentioned an early shift at the clinic. We both know Sherlock would gladly drag the poor man out of bed if anyone even thought the word 'case'."   
"Good point. Didn't know you gave it that much thought." I mused.  
My eyes swept over the photos of the mangled men. One blonde, one brunette, one ginger. A lawyer, a teacher, and unemployed. Interesting. A four, possibly.  
"Well, we both know someone has to give stuff like that thought when they're dealing with Sherlock." Lestrade mumbled.  
"No, I meant that you care." I pointed out with a sigh.  
"Well, yeah. Not all of us are sociopaths, you know." Lestrade sounded peeved a bit.  
I spun, suddenly eyeing him. I looked him up and down. How had I never noticed him much before? He always treated me well, even gave me cases on my Sean-proclaimed maternity leave.  
"Oh," I finally whispered. "I apologize if I overstepped a boundary."  
"No, no. You're fine. Any ideas then?"  
I paused. Ideas? Oh! Right, the murdered men.  
"Oh, yes. Arrest the unemployed's brother, and the lawyer's girlfriend." I smiled.  
I turned and marched off toward the door. At the last second, I spun.  
"Oh, and Greg?" I grinned. "If you ever need a pub mate, give me a call. You're much more interesting than I thought. Hope your morning gets better. Adieu."  
I winked at the befuddled detective and went in search of some late breakfast. I was starved.


End file.
